Tiberius' Thoughts
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What I think Tiberius was thinking when he first meets Gidget. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Hey guys! Welcome to my first non-Rio fanfic! I hope you like it!**

 **Now, I been thinking… What goes on in Tiberius' mind when he first meets Gidget and helps her find Max?**

 **Well, here's my thoughts on what the hawk is thinking about during that time!**

 **And again, feedback of any kind is appreciated!**

* * *

My name is Tiberius and I'm a Red-Tailed Hawk, I live in a shed on top of a human building. I live alone in my shed, which is quite rusty and in need of some repair, I just spend my day sitting onto of a perch, thinking about food, since I'm a predator. I have a hood on, that covers my head and blinds me, but I can still smell quite a lot, having a high sense of smell, there is also a chain on one of my legs that bounds me to the shed, making sure that I can't just fly off and go on a rampage with catching prey. I wasn't happy or sad, I was just okay, I was used to being caged like this and besides, my owner, an old man, brought me food like dead rats.

Then all of a sudden, I could hear a new voice that I didn't recognize…

"Max, Max, Max!" The voice called out loudly, whoever it was going on with that name. "Where are you Max?" And the voice turned into a sigh and I then decided to make my presence known.

"Looks like you could use a little help." I said from underneath my hood.

"Who said that?" The voice responded.

"Over here." I said to glide the voice to me. "In this dark and forbidding shed." I said, hoping I got the attention of the voice.

"Uh… Hello…" I heard the voice call out as I could tell it was in front of the shed door.

"I can see for miles, if you let me out, I'll find your friend." I said, but really I just wanted some food, since I was a little hungry and I was planning to eat whoever was talking to me.

"Wow! Really!" The voice replied in a happy tone and changed it to a sweet one. "Aww, you're so sweet!"

Part of me wanted to blush at the comment, but I was just too focused to eat whoever it was and of course my mind was on food as it always was.

"You're so sweet." I reply with a normal speaking voice, the other voice flattered about my comment anyway.

"Thanks stranger." I heard the voice tell me.

I then sniffed the air, hoping to get a sense of what the creature that was talking to me would taste like.

"But not too sweet, there's also a salty, gainly thing going on." I described the voice's owner, not as excited to dig in to eat, but it was something.

"Yeah, that's me, come on lets get you out of that shed." The voice told me, to which I was happy my plan was going right.

"Yeah, that's it, just step over the pile of bones." I say, although I realized that the owner of the voice could know what I was up to, the evidence laying all over the floor of the shed, but the voice didn't realize it and kept going.

"Pile of bones." And the voice sighed. "I sure hope Max is safe." I heard the voice talk about this "Max" again, but I hid my annoyance and just continued talking.

"You're a very thoughtful food…" And then I realized my mind was too much on food and I quickly tried to cover up my mistake. "Food? I didn't say that, I said friend, I meant food… Friend. You know what I meant." I was really hoping the owner of the voice would not turn around and leave.

"I'm sure lucky I found you… Uh…" The voice went as she didn't know my name at all, still holding onto the perch with my claws, I shot my head froward to get closer to the voice.

"Tiberius." I announce my name. "And yes, this is a good day for you, this whole "meeting me" thing." By the smell of the voice's owner, I could tell it was right in front of me and I lowered my head, while saying… "Take off my hood."

The hood was taken off and I could finally see who the owner of the voice was. It was a small, white dog, but that was a major improvement over a dead rat, I was sure that this creature would last me many meals. As the hood came off, I raised my head, towering over the small dog, the dog grasped while I stood up straight. As I got to my full height, it was time to strike and with a loud screech, I flew up and then down, diving in at my target.

The dog screamed in fright as she ran away, I almost catching her. I got a few strands of fur, while latching onto the shed, quickly making room to go out, I gave another screech as I flew out and me soon to be food. I set my eyes on the small dog as she yelled and ran as fast as he legs would carry her.

I was just about to catch her when suddenly I was forced back and fell down to the ground. It was the chain, in my haste and focus, I completely forgot that I was tethered down to the shed.

"Ow! The chain!" I groaned out in defeat.

"Oh, you tried to eat me!" The dog shouted at me as was behind this metal pipe coming out from the roof.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled out as I got up and panted sadly, part of it not being able to get the dog.

"You should be sorry! You deserve to be locked up! You're a bad, bad bird!" The dog reprimanded me.

I hated to admit it, but she had a point, if he wasn't locked up he would surely be out, killing everything that moved for food. And in her view, I was a bad bird.

"I can't help it! I was born with killer instincts!" I tried to explain my reasoning and I thought it was a good one, since all predatory birds are born with this instinct, but the dog didn't buy it.

"That is just no excuse!" The dog said angrily as she couldn't believe she almost helped to make herself a meal for this bird.

"You're right, even for a predator I'm selfish. I'm a selfish predator. It's no wonder I have no friends. Nobody." I said sadly, starting to cry.

It was true, I mean… I couldn't blame anyone anyway. They look at a hawk like me and all they see is them under my claws, as I hungrily stare into their eyes. However, I also tried to score some sympathy for myself so maybe the dog might feel bad for him, he was after all, a lonely bird living in a shed. I continued crying as the dog changed her expression from one of anger to one of sympathy.

"Oh, there's no need to cry, I'm sorry I yelled at you before." The dog said to me in a much kinder voice.

"Please take off the chain, this time I'll help you, I promise." I said, looking straight into her eyes, but part of me still wanted her for my meal.

"Tiberius, this is gonna completely horrible, but, oh… I don't fully trust you." The dog gave me a look, I just thought for a second and resumed crying. "No, no, but I guess everyone deserves a second chance and you are just a lonely old bird and you do have weird manners because you live in a weird shed on a roof.

And then the dog said something that really touched my heart, something I thought I would never hear someone say to me.

"So, I'll tell you what, if you find Max…" And she took a pause before jumping up and down in excitement. "I'll be your best friend!"

"Best… Friend?" I said, surprised, my beak that was once in a frown, going into a big smile. "You and me?"

My mind then wandered as I imagined how much fun it would be to have this dog as my friend. I imagined us laughing together as I carried her high above the ground and letting her freefall, only to catch her. He also pictured the two scaring their common enemy, the squirrel. As my daydream ended, I continued on.

"Yes! That sounds nice. Lets do this." And I put my chained up leg in view of the dog.

"Okay." The dog replied happily and came up, unhooking the chain from Tiberius' leg.

As soon as the dog got the chain off, I moved my claws about a little before looking at the dog with my hungry eyes and I put my claws froward, shaking them as for a second there, I was thinking that now I was free, I could make this dog a meal. However, I quickly snapped out of it and turned my head to the side, closing my eyes as I withdrew my claws. How could I eat this sweet, and no, not taste wise, but the real sweetness of this dog, after she offered to be my friend? I flew up and over my new friend, on top of a a metal thing, looking away from her so I don't think about eating her at the moment.

"So what does this Max look like?" I ask my new friend, reminding her why she was up here in the first place.

"Brown and white, he's' a short hair, handsome, he's got a sparkle in his eye." I could see the dog look up in the sky, thinking about Max.

I decided to have a little fun with my new friend as I realized that she liked him very much.

"He sounds dreamy." I say in a teasing tone.

"You have no idea." My friend said dreamily, but then she, herself realized what she was saying, as her eyes opened wide. "I mean, what! Whatever! shut up." My friend said while turning around, me detecting blushes coming from her.

I give a soft chuckle before flying off to find Max, or in other words, his friend's dreamy one. And then I remembered my owner and as I flew off, I shouted to my new friend.

"If my owner comes, put on the hood and pretend to be me." I shout, highly doubting, however, that his owner would fall for such a trick.

"Okay, thank you!" My new friend shouts back as I fly off into the city.

And so I was finally free at last. I could have flew off and be free forever, free to hunt all the food I desired, free to be a lonely hunter. However, I felt an obligation to that dog, she freed me when she didn't fully trust me and even after he almost ate her for a meal. And most important of all, I was going to have a best friend in my life finally.

* * *

 **Well, there we go!**

 **I hope it was good enough. And if not… at least I tried!**


End file.
